


The wire prelude

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dominance, Episode: s02e22 The Wire, Homophobia, Interrogation, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Violence, Violent Sex, Young Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Young Garak is signed up for an experimental device that makes painful experiences pleasurable.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. A trip to the doctors

**Author's Note:**

> G- Garak  
> Please make up the other characters

G has officially completed his first mission as a spy. His rushed training sent him to Bajor for a few weeks to collect information. Upon his return he found he had been signed up for an experimental implant that turns pain into pleasure. G wakes up in a laboratory. The side of his head hurts. A doctor walks in  
D: We need to run some tests, see if it works  
G: The side of my head still hurts  
The doctor pulls up a small remote and presses a button. The pain is still there but it suddenly provides a pleasant feeling.  
G: Ohhh  
A guard joins the doctor. It's only now G realises the doctor has a dermal regenerator.  
The guard punches G. Picking himself up off the floor his giggles like a child.  
D: How do you feel?  
G: I know I’ve been hit quite hard, but I feel amazing.  
D: Mind if we continue?  
G bounces to his feet excited for the next hit. The guard pulls a phaser and shoots G in the shoulder. G screams  
D: How do you feel?  
G: Like I've been shot.   
G holds himself and winces at the pressure of his hand. The doctor presses the remote again. G relaxes and lets the wound bleed freely.  
G: Much better  
The doctor writes something down.


	2. Just doing my job .. and other things

Months later, G had to break into a central command computer for the obsidian order. Over the course of a few weeks he had befriended the mistress of a powerful Cardassian man. His manipulation and careful guidance of their relationship landed him in her bed. Waiting for her to fall asleep felt like an eternity. He took his time quietly shuffling to her computer where he discreetly downloaded the necessary information and ran like hell. He didn't get far before he was caught. 

He was chained up and bloodied. He tries to stand up straight to take the weight of his wrists but they’re like jelly at this point. He should have been home safe by this point, his superiors are probably wondering where he is. A slow and strong feeling of bliss coursed through him.  
G: Thank you doctor  
An older man and his guards arrived to begin the interrogation  
G: My favourite part  
F: You must realise the charges you're facing  
G: Doesn't matter, I'm guilty by default.  
One of the guards kicks him in the gut. G hunches over trying not to laugh.  
F: Something funny?  
G really needs to say something funny. Another hit sounds really good right about now.   
G: Was she your wife?  
G is hit a lot harder in the gut this time. Those huge Cardassian boots had some weight to them.  
G: Much better. No. She was your woman on the side wasn't she?  
F hits G himself with a heavy object.   
G: Again. Again  
G is giggling  
F: You must be mad  
G: So must she. I'm sorry to inform you, I swing for the other team. If you catch my --  
G feels a bone break on his shin. The pain releases an equal amount of pleasure. G realises he's everted.  
F: I ought to kill you here  
G: where's the fun in that? Tell me, was she so bored of you, that she lets any misfit into her bed?  
G braced for the next hit. Sweet release came in the form of something heavy upsiding him on the side of the head. G was getting very excited, now in a sexual way. The side of his head bleeds as his focus drifts. If he'd have been caught a day after getting laid he might have finished there and then.  
F: If what she told us is true, you'll be executed in the morning  
G put pressure on the broken leg and bit his lip.  
G: Was it about my performance?  
G is hit again, this time on the broken leg. G moans and throws his head back.  
F: She says you used her to steal information  
G: I’m glad that's all. I was scared she didn't like my foreplay methods.  
Something burns G wrists. F was expecting a scream. What he got was much more disturbing. G’s neck flushed dark grey, his eyes rolled all the way back and he seemed to have a wet patch. G needs a minute to collect himself.  
G: Tell your lady friend you got me there quicker than she did.  
G laughs like a crazy person. F backs away in disgust and horror.


	3. Round 3

G is sat still releasing endorphins in his dark and dirty cell. He sits on the floor, unashamed and still giggling. The guard outside goes for his break and a rookie is put in his place. G is a little offended that he is considered this low a threat. G sees an opportunity and comes up with a plan.   
G: Turn around  
The young guard stands his ground  
G: Are you deaf? I said turn around.  
The guard caves and G gets a good look at him. There's basically no age gap. Perfect  
G: Did your father drag you here?  
P: That's none of your concern  
G: I'm here because my dad too. I hate him.  
P: I hate my dad  
G: I wish I could tell him, I wish I could show him how he makes me feel  
P: what i wouldn't give to throw him out the airlock  
G: Or tighten a rope around his neck  
P: Or open his guts with a shiv  
G: Do you want release?  
P’s neck starts to turn grey. G joins him and he starts to crawl to the bars. His burned wrists taking all the punishment.  
G: You could take it out on me. You’d be praised for punishing the disobedient prisoner, as well as doing me a huge favour.  
P: This doesn't seem right.  
G: You're in charge. Be dominant. Take control.  
P breathes very heavy. He thinks about his offer.   
G: What does he say to you?  
P pulls out the keys.  
P: He tells me I'm not good enough.  
G watches him open the cell door.  
G: Does he make you feel weak?  
P enters the cell with G still smiling sat on the floor  
P: I want him to suffer  
P unexpectedly kicks G directly in the chest. That heavy Cardassian boot knocks the wind out of him.  
G: Make him suffer  
The second G looks up the boot comes back at him, heel first. G's broken nose makes his eyes water and he everts again. Round 3. A hand drags him up by the hair and is slammed into the wall. Both of them have dark ridges and their crests are fully coloured. G slide back down the wall. P applies pressure to G’s broken leg.  
P: Scream for me  
G is enjoying himself too much for this to actually hurt. P presses harder and G covers his moan of pleasure with a fake moan of pain. Judging by the way P is shuddering, it looks like G is not the only one getting a sick thrill out of this.  
G: Do you like dominating me?  
P: I want to take this a lot further  
G: Then do it. Enjoy yourself  
G is punched to the floor. His law still hurts from earlier making this punishment all the sweeter. He notices P remove his armor. G waits for his next command. P pulls out a pair of handcuffs. The rough tight grip of the cuff against his burnt wrists was bliss. He could have that feeling all day.  
P: Tell me your helpless  
G plays along for both of their benefits  
G: I’m trapped. I'm vulnerable, weak. I’m at your mercy  
G’s bloodied and sticky trousers were ripped away. A spike of pain through his broken leg. P flipped G over.  
P: I don’t want to look at you  
G: Keep it coming soldier.  
G felt the comforting feeling of being penetrated very suddenly.   
G: I'll bet your father wouldn't approve  
P gripped G’d broken ribs. G groaned in pleasant pain.  
P: Are you gonna tell him.  
P pushed in further  
G: Not at this rate.  
They were only together for a matter of minutes, but it was the broken bones that sent G over the edge. P finished in his own sweet time.  
P: I’m so sorry  
G: Don't be. I needed that  
P uncuffed G and tried to dress himself  
G: Looks like you needed it too  
P: Look, if my dad finds out  
G: Yeah yeah, I know. I can assure you’ll suffer a fate worse..Especially after the last time I got caught.


End file.
